Shen Woo Vs. Balrog
Shen Woo vs. Balrog is Mr.gameandfight's first Death Battle created. Description "King of Fighters Vs. Street Fighter! Capcom Vs. SNK! Two young athletic and self taught Street Boxers from popular fighting games! Who gets paid and who pay''s ''the price?" Interlude Enin: Boxing is not only an extremely entertaining sport, but it's also an extremely deadly art on it's own. Genja: but it's more lethal when you're taking it to the streets and fighting dirty like Shen Woo: the God of War from Shanghai. Enin: and Balrog: the american street fighter from Shadaloo Genja: She's Enin and I'm Genja Enin: and it's out job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Shen Shen Woo * Age: 29 * Birthday: September 10th * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 148 lbs * Favorite Food: Shanghai Crabs * Forte: Ping Pong * Name In Chinese translates to Divine Warrior '' ''Enin: Shanghai is an enormous city in the country of China. While it has cultural gardens, wonderful food and futuristic skylines, it's also known to some of the deadliest streets imaginable. Genja: a perfect description for Shanghai's god of war known as Shen Woo. Enin: While he is well known for his self taught arts in street fighting, Shen's past and even his real name are a mystery. He was feared all around Shanghai and loved the thrill of the fights he's had.... and Shanghai's steamed crabs.. Genja: And one day while stuffing his face at the local Chinese red lobster, Shen was visited by a girl looking guy named Ash Crimson who invited him and ANOTHER girl looking guy into the The King of Fighters Tournament of 2003. All went well and he had a happy ending until Ash invited him to second tournament replacing ol' weird leg with a card playing old man named Oswald. Enin: and THIS is where it gets weird. After the king of fighter eleven, Shen and Ash's partner Oswald said that he was scouting out for an illegal drug known as dragon pills. He then states that he'll gain access to the pills if their partner Shen is defeated in combat. and... he walked off leaving Shen on his own. Genja: Dick Move Ash.. Anyway, after surviving the fight with ol' Ozzy, Shen set out to find Ash and beat the shit out of him for almost having him killed... Well.. until he found out that Ash died.. Enin: ....well holy shit... uhh.. Shen's power has given him the name in Shanghai the "God of War" mostly considering to his styl-'' '''Genja: OF PUNCHING THE HELL OUT OF EVERYTHING! Shen's brute force is practically the answer to all of his problems. Yeah Kyo and Iori can shoot fire thingies and Kula can freeze people but Shen keeps the code of honor of every fighting game to punch you in the face!' Moveset * Gekiken * Fukuko Geki ''& ''Kouryuu Geki * Tenren Ken * Danken * Zetsu Gekiken * Bakushin * Tenshou Bakushin Geki Enin: well that Code actually takes him far since Shen is a monster when it comes to attacking. he can take this so far that he can break down any form of guard and create explosions and volcanic eruptions with his bare hands! Genja: and if you think that he'll be one of those people that'll stop at projectiles well think again! Shen has a Back Hand move that knocks away projectiles. Seriously there's no stopping this guy. Enin: Well.. maybe a few things.. Shen's Will to fighting can lead him into trouble and the fact that he runs in swinging leaves him vulnerable. Weaknesses * Overconfidence leads him into trouble * Most stronger attacks leave him vulnerable Enin: Still, he's capable of Cracking three Walnuts at once with his bare hands, Survived battles from Oswald and Saiki. Genja: Still, Shen is a monster and won't let anything stand in his way. Even if things seem to dark for him, he'll always be remembered as the God of War from Shanghai Balrog Balrog *Age: 47 *Birthday: September 4th *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 225 lbs *Likes: Women, Money, Bourbon *Forte: Gambling *Japanese Name is Mike Bison Enin: Born in the United States of America and living under poverty, Mike Biso- '' '''Genja: ENIN YOU'RE READING THAT WRONG!!!' Enin: O-OH!! U-UH.. In the land of America, there are many people that roam free, though there are many people that live under poverty, only to rise up one day to achieve great wealth. A person of a setting in particular belongs to The Boxing Street Fighter Balrog. D-Did I do it right? Genja: well, yeah. but you told everyone his japanese name.. nice going dumbass... Enin: aww... '' '''Genja: Anyways, rising out of selling cheeseburgers, Balrog soon started out in Boxing. He got so hyped in it that the Vegas life went to his head... Until some guy named M. Bison decided to tell him to join the Dark Side called Shadaloo. ' Enin: Shadaloo is an Ogranization bent on world domination.... Kind of like the dark side... Genja: well it's not all bad since THIS dark side did in fact have cookies. Balrog was paid and lived a high life under Bison and still did his usually routine of getting paid. Moveset *''Turn Punch'' *''Dash Straight'' *''Buffalo Headbutt'' *''Gigaton Blow'' *''Crazy Buffalo'' *''Violent Buffalo'' *''Dirty Bull'' Enin: Balrog is a Monster on the battleground and for good reason. His style of boxing builds on trapping his opponents in dirty holds, headbutts, and hitting below the belt. Genja: His punches are extremely effective and relies on speed and power over all else. With his dashing attacks he can charge at his attacks like a Dirty Bull and a Violent Buffalo by using moves like....dirty bull and a violent buffalo... Enin: These moves are only tailored to his massive strength and prowess though.. at times he is bested and defeated by other Street Fighters such as Dudley and Chun-Li Genja: Probably because he's dumb as a rock! One time Balrog had the entire organization of Shadaloo after Bison's supposed death in his hands and then dropped the ball completely. Weaknesses *Low Intelligence *Money being his only motivation Enin: and along with Money and Wealth being his only motivations. He's always trying to get by in life and will stoop to any levels to getting money. Genja: huh... isn't that everyone... Enin: still he has bested multiple fighters in the street fighter universe. And despite the fact that he let shadaloo fall out of hand, he's shown more than likely to be a powerful man enough for the job Genja: Balrog is truly the champion "Anybody got a punching bag that won't break so easy..?" Enin: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Genja: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Fight! March, 2015: Las Vegas, Nevada, United States In a nearby casin''o, ''a man in boxing gloves is playing roulette is placing a wager next a man in purple unbuttoned shirt for $1,000. Shen: I call Red! Balrog: I call Black! The ball starts to spin in the roulette passing through both colors one by one. The two stare as the roulette draws down slower and slower as it drops more into red and black and suddenly makes a stop onto red. Shen: YES! now where's a shanghai restaurant around here? Balrog soon clenches his teeth knowing he lost $1,000 to Shen as he slowly looks up to him in an extremely furious yet sadistic manner as he vigorously shoves him. Balrog'': YOU BLONDE CHUMP YOU JUST CHEATED! Shen: oh? who the hell says I did? I'm pretty sure the ball landed on Red! Balrog: NOW DON'T START LYING TO ME! I'LL SOFTEN YOU LIKE A DAMN STEAK IF YOU KEEP LYING TO ME! Shen: is that so? ''Shen starts to get into his fighting stance as Balrog soon follows after knowing that he'll have to fight him to get his money back. Shen: I hope you can put your money where your mouth is, or do I have to knock out the rest of your teeth..? FIGHT! Shen and Balrog waste no time to lunge their fists at each other in attempts to get the first strike. However this causes them to unintentionally clash fists in the casino. Balrog strikes again with the same fist to bring his arm down and strike at his face with a left hook following up with a right lunge to the jaw knocking Shen to the floor. Balrog: I'm gonna give you one more chance to tell the truth chump! Shen starts to get up as he spits out a little blood from his mouth as he looks at the boxer with a smirk. Shen: Nice shot, but I'm not lying! Balrog growls and charges at him with a turning punch that is avoided rather quickly. Shen capitalizes on this opportunity to headbutt him twice and kick him down to the floor. Shen: Now stop lying and don't be a sore loser! The furious boxer gets up rather quickly and pounds his boxing gloves together Balrog: Now you know all that did was make me madder! Balrog lunges his entire body at Shen as he prepares his guard only to be hit in the lower abdomen then the jaw. Balrog continues this attack and is stopped by an axehandle knocking his head down then following into the same attack knocking him into the air.The Boxer is airborne as The Divine warrior charges another lunge that connects to him and sends him crashing into a poker table. Shen then rushes over to the destroyed table but is then halted and knocked off his feet by Balrog's vicious headbutt. Balrog: What goes around COMES around! but I'm gonna send you to sleep! Shen falls down meeting Balrog Super Combo the Crazy Buffalo as he gets punches and shots all over all leading to slamming his body down with a downward lunge. '' Balrog: And this what happens to cheap liars like you! ''Balrog picks him up and headbutts him which leads into a a punch followed by an elbow which was presented as his Dirty Bull Combo. Shen stays on his feet as Balrog intended on him to be knocked out. He clenches both of his fists and starts to punch at his own face. Balrog: Punchin' yourself isn't gonna be good enough excuse from this beating blondie! He readies another punch to hit him in his face as it is blasted back to him from the burst of energy Shen gained. Balrog was shocked but immediately turned himself back to the goal at hand and began then same strike only to be kicked in his testicles a second after. Shen paralyzes him and strikes at his chest with his shoulder and attacks with punch after punch. Balrog quickly puts up his guard and holds it only to hear his opponent growl in a single tone. Shen "Ignites" his fist and thrusts it into Balrog Guard breaking it completely and continues his assault on him knocking him down swift kick to his chest. Balrog gets up more enraged than ever. Balrog: THERE'S NO ESCAPE! Balrog readies his final Ultra Combo the Violent Buffalo and attempts to strike four times which are dodged. Balrog: YOU AIN'T DODGIN' THIS! SAY G'NIGHT CHUMP!!! Shen his hit with Balrog's last blow in the chin but doesn't react and arcs his body back and uppercuts him back into the air. Shen later on causes the floor to erupt under him at the fire hits Balrog and incinerates him. Knowing he is victorious, Shen picks up his prize money and walks out to find a restaurant that serves crab while Balrog's body is lifeless and set aflame. K.O.! K.O.! Genja: Ah man that was awesome! but did you see when he kicked him in the dick...? Enin: I sure did and it makes me glad that I'm a woman.. While Balrog is a more experienced and faster fighter, Shen's high instinct and brute force ultimately triumphed in the end. you see, Shen was put up against many shape-shifting entities the time stopper Saiki, that makes any fighter Balrog go up against look like child's play. Genja: Along with that if it weren't for Balrog's speed, he probably had less than a chance to actually touch the guy. Enin: right, after the fight with Oswald and surviving, it's pretty clear that Shen was more than instinctive enough to dodge Balrog's attacks and give just as much damage. Kind of like how when Balrog lost to a similar boxer known as dudley. Genja: And Shen's force obviously beat out Balrog's since he's trained enough to break down Guards if not hit him somewhere else. it looks like Balrog let all that heat go to his head. Enin: The Winner is Shen Woo. Genja: Next time on Death Battle! "LET'S GO!" "HELL YEAH!" Trivia This is Mr.gameandfight's first Death BattleCategory:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015